Nuestra primera navidad juntas
by GabyMarie
Summary: ¿Como eran Día y Kanan antes de irse a la universidad? Pequeña historia basada en la primera navidad que Día y Kanan pasaron juntas después de que los padres de Día se enteraron de su relación. Estos eventos suceden antes de que inicie la línea temporal de Oh my shiny!


**Nuestra primera Navidad**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: ¡Feliz Navidad! Logramos terminar a tiempo, bueno, la cosita lo hizo porque yo ya había escrito mi parte desde hace una semana, pero como somos equipo, diré que terminamos justo a tiempo._

 _Escribimos este pequeño shot para darle un poco de amor a Dia. Sé que ahora mismo puede ser su personaje menos favorito de la historia, pero ha tenido un camino bastante difícil y quería dar un pequeño vistazo a la Dia adolescente que amaba a Kanan y que empezaba a experimentar la vida fuera de casa._

 _Ahora mismo está perdida dentro de sus propios prejuicios y no sabe cómo salir, pero estoy segura que el amor que siente por Hanamaru, la hará encontrar el norte en su historia (en algún momento, espero)._

 _El recuerdo se lleva acabo en el último año de la preparatoria de Dia y Kanan._

 _Muchas gracias por el amor que le han dado a este fic, me llena de alegría que les guste tanto y disfruten leyendo algo que amamos escribir._

 _Nos vemos el próximo año, ¡Felices fiestas!_

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Merry Christmas! Pues, Feliz Navidad tropical (porque aquí donde vivimos aunque es invierno hace calor como verano). Espero que les guste el pequeño capítulo especial porque fue hecho especialmente para ustedes. Un poco de KanaDia porque Dia merece amor aunque sea una cabeza dura, necia y terca. Es linda la interacción entre ellas y hemos querido mostrarles un poco de eso. Poco se ha dicho en OMS sobre cómo fue su separación pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, a pesar de ello siguen estando juntas como amigas y más que eso, como familia._

 _Creo sinceramente que aunque a Kanan le dolió dejar a Dia, lo hizo porque sabía que era para proteger a su hermana, Ruby. Pues a pesar de sus intentos era demasiado joven para hacer algo por ella y salvarla del mismo modo en que Kanan y su padre la salvaron a ella. Pudo vivir su vida por un tiempo y después volver porque al fin y al cabo debía ser una Kurosawa. Siento que es así. Ha tenido una vida triste pero este momento fue un momento feliz en ella y es un recuerdo que atesora para siempre._

 _Me dió mucha risa Kanan dork porque a su manera era su forma de hacer que Dia dejara de ser tan formal y tan recatada. La empujaba a reír, a disfrutar y a vivir y eso es amor bonito._

 _Well los dejo que sino me da por ponerme a llorar. Es la magia de la Navidad (?)_

 _Que tengan una bonita cena y una hermosa Navidad en compañía de su familia tanto 3D como 2D. Sean felices._

* * *

¿Por qué tenemos que acomodar todo ésto? —preguntó Dia molesta al ver la pila de cajas que aún se encontraban sin abrir, todo era un completo desorden.

—Es parte del espíritu navideño Dia, anda, deja de quejarte y ayúdame —le dijo Kanan con el entusiasmo a tope jalandola de la mano para que se acercara al caos navideño que estaba esparcido por toda la habitación.

Con suma facilidad Kanan se encargaba de mover las cajas de un lado al otro acomodandolas según correspondían los ornamentos. Sobresalían luces de colores enredadas en marañas sin pies y ni cabezas, sombreros rojos con blanco y bastones del mismo patrón de colores, bellotas, ramas de pinos y muchos moños y esferas, animales y pequeños duendecillos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que colgar todas estas cosas si ni siquiera tenemos esta tradición —espetó Dia enfurruñada.

—Parece mucho trabajo pero vale completamente la pena hacerlo —dijo animada Kanan ignorando el mal humor de Dia y poniendo manos a la obra—, ya verás cuando todo esté terminado cómo entra ese espíritu navideño a tu frío corazón y lo calienta… —eso le ganó un resoplido de la chica.

—Preferiría que me calentaras otras cosas además del espíritu —susurró Dia por lo bajo avanzando a un extremo de la habitación dándole la espalda a Kanan agarrando una caja para comenzar a trabajar, aunque lo que dijo fue suficientemente alto para que la chica escuchara.

Kanan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó a Dia por la espalda tomándola por sorpresa. La chica se asustó y terminó soltando la caja que tenía entre sus manos. Esta cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo desperdigando todo su contenido navideño.

—¡Kanan! ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con la voz afectada tratando de detener las manos de su novia.

—Calentando otras cosas —le dijo Kanan al oído tocando más de lo permitido.

Poco a poco la fue empujando hasta llevarla contra la pared en donde le dió la vuelta y la afianzó por la cintura acomodando una pierna entre las de Dia.

—Tu… Tu padre nos puede ver —balbuceó Dia ante la mirada lasciva de Kanan y el incómodo contacto en su entrepierna.

—No creo que le pase nada si nos ve… —Kanan le guiñó el ojo juguetona buscando sus labios acto seguido para abrumarla con un tremendo beso que le quitó el aliento.

La poca resolución de Dia se fue diluyendo conforme los suaves labios de Kanan se abrían paso a través de su boca imponiéndose invasiva. Poco a poco Dia fue cediendo a las exigencias de Kanan y se olvidó de todo su recato. Sólo le interesó tener más de ese beso y reaccionó agarrando con necesidad a Kanan ignorando por completo el lugar en el que estaban hasta que un carraspeo bastante sonoro las hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¿No creen que es muy temprano para calentar el ambiente? —se oyó una voz seria llamarles la atención para después romper en carcajadas.

El padre de Kanan había entrado a la desordenada sala proveniente de la cocina desde donde emanaba un rico aroma a comida. Originalmente iba a llamar a las chicas para cenar pero obviamente ellas no estaban pensando en eso en estos momentos.

Producto del susto que se llevó, Dia empujó tan fuerte a Kanan lejos de ella que está terminó cayendo de espaldas en el suelo sobre su trasero.

—¡Ma...Ma… Matsuura-dono! —dijo Dia terriblemente avergonzada de toda la escena haciendo una profunda reverencia de disculpa.

—¡Dia! —se quejó Kanan desde el piso, sobándose su trasero.

El hombre siguió riendo en una sonora carcajada al ver la escena completa que se desarrolló ante sus ojos.

—Tranquila Dia —habló el hombre cuando dejó de reír por fin—. No es la primera vez que me toca presenciar las travesuras de mi hija, aunque esta si es un poco subida de tono.

—Yo… ¡Disculpe! —Dia hizo de nuevo una reverencia exagerada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—Rayos… te he dicho que no seas tan estirada —se quejó Kanan levantándose con dificultad sin ayuda de nadie.

—Discúlpate también —le dijo en voz baja Dia pero con una mirada bastante intensa de sus lindos ojos verdes.

Kanan reviró los ojos con mal humor. En ocasiones como está es que sus diferencias salían a relucir, pero con tal de evitar una reprimenda posterior, terminó cediendo.

—Lo siento papá —dijo Kanan también haciendo una reverencia pronunciada.

—Lo único por lo que deberían disculparse es por tardar tanto… Llevan dos días tratando de arreglar este lugar y no se ve medianamente decente y es prácticamente Navidad —espetó el hombre como si estuviera realmente ofendido.

—Ya ya, estamos por terminar, lo que sucede es que Dia es muy lenta y no se contagia de la magia de la navidad —se quejó Kanan echándole la culpa a su novia que abrió los ojos asombrada de que Kanan la hubiera señalado.

—No es que no me guste… es solo que no tengo la costumbre de hacer estas cosas —se defendió Dia queriendo quitarse la culpa.

—Ciertamente es un poco fuera de lo común a la celebración tradicional, probablemente sea demasiado exagerado pero es divertido hacerlo, el resultado final es… interesante —dijo el hombre divertido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora, vamos a intentar terminar esto para ir a cenar y les daré una sorpresa cuando terminemos de comer. Es hora de motivar a Dia-chan para que se contagie de nuestro espíritu navideño.

—¡Una sorpresa! ¡Genial! —gritó Kanan haciendo aún más desorden y Dia se golpeó la cara.

Tardaron unos pocos minutos más hasta dejar los adornos medianamente decentes, distaba mucho de ser perfecta pero ya habían acomodado la mayoría de los adornos aunque el arbolito navideño aún estaba lejos de estar listo.

Cenaron como en los últimos días, los tres juntos en la mesa del comedor entre pláticas y risas. Todo era tan diferente para Dia, pues en su casa las cosas eran muy distintas, y aún se estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida en casa de su novia.

Había pasado un mes desde que Dia había abandonado la casa Kurosawa y había sido acogida por la familia Matsuura que solo contaba con dos miembros, Kanan y su padre. Sin embargo lo que no era en cantidad lo era en calidez.

Ambos eran personas excepcionales. Pero Dia no podía dejar de admirar el gran apoyo que el hombre le había brindado en cuanto supo que su propia familia, la familia Kurosawa, le había dado la espalda. El hombre se ofreció hacerse cargo de ella de inmediato, ni siquiera titubeando al hacerlo, solo lo hizo.

Había sido un mes difícil, la vida en su casa era completamente diferente a como llevaban las cosas en la casa de su novia. El padre de Kanan les había puesto algunas reglas aunque más que nada lo había hecho por su propia hija y su tendencia a no respetarlas.

Su habitación dentro de la casa era la habitación de huéspedes. No tenían permitido cerrar las puerta cuando se encontraban en una misma habitación y como era de esperarse, Kanan tenía nulo apego a las reglas, aunque debido a que su padre salía mucho por cuestiones de trabajo de poco valía la prohibición. Casi todo el tiempo estaban ellas dos solas en la casa y no perdían la oportunidad de estar juntas en más de una forma.

Dia ya había escuchado que este tipo de celebraciones era muy popular en occidente, e incluso sabía que a últimas fechas en diversos lugares y en algunas casas, tenían algunas tradiciones relacionadas con la época navideña. Sólo que eso no sucedía en la familia Kurosawa, en casa de sus padres tenían fuertemente arraigadas las tradiciones japonesas y se enaltecían por ello, así que nunca había podido celebrar de esa forma y lo sentía extraño.

Cuando Kanan le dijo que tendrian que decorar la casa, buscar regalos para entregarse entre ellos y organizar una gran comida de navidad, realmente no imaginó que sería algo como eso. Todo era tan estrambótico que no sabía exactamente como comportarse.

Habían adornos de todo tipo con colores chillantes que le producían dolor de cabeza, llevaban días escuchando sólo villancicos navideños a la hora de la cena que aunque al principio fue interesante, ahora simplemente le parecían planos y aburridos. El padre de Kanan había llegado el día anterior con un gran árbol de navidad que aunque era artificial, se veía muy grande y ostentoso. Incluso el hombre había colocado aromatizantes por toda la casa para se sintiera el "aroma de la navidad" pero solo le hacían estornudar.

El fin de semana había salido con Kanan a comprar los regalos para cumplir con la celebración. Su novia había estado muy emocionada por eso y en cuanto salieron a las tiendas, le pareció que Kanan se había convertido en un cachorro emocionado que meneaba la cola de lado a lado buscando en cada tienda arrastrándola en el proceso.

Como era de esperarse, se llevaron prácticamente todo el día eligiendo los regalos en las diferentes tiendas del centro comercial de Numazu, lo cual se le hizo sencillamente ridículo, pues solo necesitaban dos regalos cada quien. Aún así Kanan no compró los suyos hasta el final del día a pesar de que Dia la estuvo apresurando la mayor parte del tiempo. A ella sólo le tomó entrar a una tienda de ropa y hacer sus compras sin tanta parsimonia.

Fue todo aún más caotico cuando Kanan le dijo que entre todos cocinarían la comida de navidad. " _¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?"_ Pensó Dia, aunque no se lo dijo a su novia, no quería ser irrespetuosa con las tradiciones de los demás pero sentía que a su padre, y sobre todo a su madre, seguramente le daría un infarto si se enteraba de todas las cosas que estaba haciendo, aunque quizás sería la menor de las ofensas cuando ya había deshonrado a la familia con su capricho de tener a una mujer como novia.

Al término de la cena y tal como el hombre había prometido, le entregó un paquete de regalo a cada una.

—Pero, mañana es navidad papá —dijo Kanan extrañada al recibir el presente antes de lo que esperaba aún así sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero quería darles una pista de lo que nos espera mañana —respondió el hombre divertido—. Así que hagan los honores y abran su regalo.

Dia no era muy entusiasta a la hora de recibir regalos, pero la sonrisa en la cara de su novia le indicaba que está era una ocasión para emocionarse, por lo que hizo lo posible por estar a la altura de la situación. Tomó el regalo aunque no sabía muy bien si debía abrirlo a toda prisa o esperar un poco.

Kanan, al contrario, abrió su regalo a gran velocidad, rompiendo la envoltura sin ninguna delicadeza mientras que ella consideró que el paquete estaba bellamente decorado y sería un desperdicio causar destrozos así que fue con calma.

Lógicamente Kanan terminó mucho más rápido que ella y sacó su regalo emocionada.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es en serio? —mostró una gran barba blanca que Dia miró con interrogación sin entender que clase de regalo era ese—. ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

—No lo sé hija, supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo —respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Dia-chan?

Dia recordó que aún no terminaba de abrir el suyo por prestar atención al regalo extraño de Kanan y dos pares de ojos la miraban con expectación.

—¡Ah sí! —se disculpó, retomando su actividad de quitar la envoltura con paciente desesperación de parte de Kanan que ya deseaba ver el contenido.

Al terminar, por fin (Kanan resopló en ese punto por la lentitud de Dia), sacó lo que parecía un gorro extraño, algo picudo y en color verde con detalles navideños como un gran cascabel. Su regalo la tenía exactamente tan desconcertada como el que había visto de Kanan pero su novia se emocionó igual o más de lo que ya estaba al verlo pues comenzó a brincar de gusto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el hombre al no tener reacción de la chica.

—Pues… si, es un… bonito gorro —mintió Dia.

El gorro era horrible y no había forma en este mundo en que se fuera a poner tal gorro pero aún así, no quería ser grosera con ellos. Así que a pesar de sus esfuerzos simplemente no se podía mentir al respecto. Kanan se rió con ganas al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—Ya sé que no entiendes nada, pero verás mañana que es el mejor regalo del mundo —le animó dándole la esperanza de que terminaría gustando del regalo, cosa que no creyó que fuera a suceder ni aún como un milagro de navidad de lo que solía hablar Kanan.

—Bueno, es tarde ya, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, recuerden, mañana es navidad y Santa traerá regalos esta noche —les guiñó el ojo divertido.

—¡Si claro! —dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

No creía que el padre de Kanan pensara que era tan tonta como para creer en algo como eso. Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el asunto y además aunque así fuera, ella ya no era una niña a quien podían calificar sus acciones y hacerlas merecedora de un regalo por ello, sobre todo cuando su propio padre y madre la descalificaban y le recordaban lo mala persona que era por ser diferente. Era simplemente absurdo pensar en que podría obtener un presente, pero prefirió no discutir sobre eso.

Conversaron un poco más y luego entre los tres recogieron la mesa y lavaron todo.

—¿Papá tenemos la leche y las galletas? —preguntó Kanan asomándose al interior del refrigerador sacando un bote de leche.

—¡Oh sí! Las compré esta tarde, son las favoritas de Santa —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Dia que no entendía cómo funcionaba eso aún cuando ya se lo habían explicado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Kanan yendo hasta la alacena sacando un paquete de dichas galletas.

La vio ponerlas en un plato y la leche en un gran vaso y llevarlas al pie del árbol, de su muy mal arreglado árbol de navidad.

—Dudo que alguien quiera comer y beber eso con toda esta desastrosa decoración —se cruzó de brazos y Kanan la saco la lengua.

—Santa sabe que lo hicimos de corazón así que eso lo hace bello —Dia solo rodó los ojos dándole por su lado.

—Lo que tú digas —se dió la vuelta—, mejor vamos a dormir ya.

Ambas se despidieron del hombre mayor y Kanan acompañó a Dia hasta su habitación para darle las buenas noches.

—Sé que es un poco complicado entender las locuras de mi padre —la detuvo antes de que pasara la puerta de su habitación—, pero solo trata de seguirle la corriente, ha estado preocupado por ayudarte a encajar, igual que yo, y esta es su forma de hacerlo… bueno de ambos.

Dia tomó la mano de Kanan y depositó un beso sobre ella dándole una linda sonrisa.

—Aún no puedo entender cómo es que que terminé aquí, pero en verdad me siento agradecida contigo y con tu padre —se acercó poniendo su frente contra la de Kanan y sosteniendo sus manos—. Se los agradezco mucho.

—Es porque eres una persona muy especial para mí —depositó un beso en su mejilla—, y por lo tanto eres parte de la familia. Mi padre siempre ha visto por las dos, desde que éramos pequeñas y ahora tuvo la oportunidad de demostrartelo, es sólo eso —se encogió de hombros pero mantuvo sus manos agarradas.

—Estaré agradecida toda la vida con ustedes por ésto, en verdad Kanan, muchas gracias por no dejarme sola —las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de los ojos de Dia apesar de estarlas reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas, detestaba tener que llorar.

Kanan la abrazó apretándola con fuerza tratando de reconfortarla y sostenerla, sabía lo vulnerable que estaba en este momento y por eso mismo lo apreciaba aún más.

—Te amo Dia, jamás te dejaré sola, no importa lo que pase —le hablo al oído—. Incluso si no estamos juntas más, yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Toda la vida, siempre.

—Es una promesa un tanto difícil de cumplir —dijo la chica entre sollozos sonriendo con los labios húmedos por sus lágrimas—. Pero yo también te amo y tampoco te dejaré sola nunca, ni aún cuando pasen los años y nuestros caminos tomen rumbos diferentes. Siempre estaré allí, toda la vida.

Estuvieron abrazadas otro poco hasta que Dia se tranquilizó. Kanan la reconfortaba con suaves besos sobre su coronilla y caricias en la espalda para relajarla.

—Mañana será un gran día, ya verás, estoy segura que amarás tu regalo —dijo Kanan cuando se separaron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera has visto el regalo —exclamó Dia entrecerrando los ojos sonando más severa de lo que pretendía.

—¡Oh! Porque sé que lo amaras —concluyó entre risas—, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para descubrirlo, así que duerme pronto para que la mañana llegue rápido.

—Eh… si bueno, si tú lo dices —solo rodó los ojos regresando a su actitud apática hacia la navidad.

Se despidieron con un rápido beso y cada una se encerró en su habitación.

Dia pensó que el sueño la reclamaría pronto, pero su mente no dejaba de repasar los acontecimientos que estaban marcando un cambio radical en su vida y de repente, sin explicación ni lógica, se sintió ansiosa por saber que tipo de regalo recibiría al día siguiente. Quizás al final, el espíritu navideño había logrado entrar en ella y ahora quería saber qué le deparaba el mañana.

Despertó muy temprano, mucho más temprano de lo que regularmente lo hacía y se sentía bastante… ¿Emocionada? Si, esa era una buena forma de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir al baño, sin embargo, al voltear a ver el pino navideño, no encontró el desorden que habían dejado el día anterior, por el contrario, además de estar todo perfectamente limpio y arreglado, pudo observar numerosos regalos cuidadosamente depositados bajo el árbol.

La escena le pareció francamente sacada de una película. No había uno ni dos, habían muchos regalos, paquetes grandes y pequeños, con diferentes envolturas y moños que adornaban perfectamente cada uno de ellos. Era una locura, pensó, ¿de dónde había salido todo aquello? No era posible que… no… debía haber una explicación lógica para eso.

El árbol estaba arreglado con sus esferas, campanas, ángeles y estrellas, además de las luces. Había adornos de renos y santas por toda la sala y los lazos rojos con bellotas y hojas, todo estaba hermoso y perfecto como una imagen de revista. Las botas con los nombres de Kanan, de su padre y el suyo lucian colgadas de la pared llenas de dulces.

Incluso vio el vaso con leche y galletas que Kanan había dejado la noche anterior como regalo de agradecimiento a Santa si es que llegaba a la casa y estaba vacío el vaso y de las galletas solo quedaban migajas. No era posible eso.

Olvidándose de ir al baño, se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Kanan toda asustada y emocionada a partes iguales aunque primero moriría antes de admitirlo.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta, conocía el sueño pesado de su novia y sabía que para despertarla tendría que tirar prácticamente la casa antes de lograr su objetivo. En lugar de hacer eso, se introdujo a la habitación y se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama.

—Kanan… Kanan… —la llamó con la voz baja tratando de despertarla, sin embargo su novia no hizo reacción alguna ante sus débiles intentos—. Ka-nan, Ka-nan… —insistió pero la chica apenas y se movía o daba señales de algún tipo.

Dia empezaba a desesperarse por la nula respuesta de su novia. Lamentándose un poco por tener que llegar a los extremos y fijándose que la habitación del padre de Kanan, había ido al pasillo, se encontrará en completo silencio, se arrodilló nuevamente a un lado de la cama de Kanan y tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, la besó. Al principio fue un poco unilateral pero no se rindió hasta que obtuvo respuesta de su adormilada novia que poco a poco empezaba a seguir el ritmo del beso.

—¿Dia? —preguntó Kanan sorprendida cuando se separaron—. ¡Estos si son buenos días! —sonrió tontamente.

—¡Shhh! ¡Calla, tu padre me va a oír! —le cubrió la boca apresuradamente susurrando pues Kanan había hablado más alto de lo debido rompiendo el silencio y la apacibilidad de la mañana.

Con la mirada Kanan le dió a entender que no volvería a cometer una indiscreción y la soltó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Pues… yo iba al baño —de repente su explicación se escuchó algo tonta hasta para sí misma pero no hizo nada por inventar otra cosa, era muy temprano para eso—. Yo iba al baño pero de reojo ví el árbol en la sala y está diferente, ¡tiene regalos! ¡Muchos regalos! —aunque hablo en voz baja se notaba su emoción en esa parte final y fue lo necesario para que Kanan terminara de despertar… al menos un poco.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó profiriendo un gran bostezo estirándose para poder levantarse pero mejor no lo hizo, la cama era más apetecible.

—¿Eh? —a veces le desesperaba cuanta pasividad podía mostrar su novia en situaciones como esta—. Son las 5, ¡ya despierta! —la zarandeó con fuerza, Dia verdaderamente estaba emocionada.

—¿Las 5? ¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Volvamos a dormir! —intentó darse la vuelta a modo de venganza y por molestarla pero Dia la detuvo haciendo un puchero.

—No tengo mucho sueño —confesó algo sonrojada—. Sólo quería que fueras conmigo a ver.

Al ver la expresión avergonzada de Dia, Kanan se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas que Dia le amenazó con taparle la boca y se rió sin casi sonido.

—¡Estas emocionada! ¡Dia-chan está emocionada porque es navidad! —exclamó divertida.

—¡¿Qué?! No no… claro que no, ¿De dónde sacas eso? —negó Dia enérgicamente rascándose el lunar.

Con una media sonrisa Kanan la besó, no quiso insistir mas porque su novia se había descubierto por completo.

—Bueno, ya estoy despierta —dio un gran estirón esta vez si para levantarse—. ¿Quieres ir a ver todos esos regalos? —prácticamente saltó fuera de la cama tomando por sorpresa a Dia.

—No… no es que tenga muchas ganas de verlos —se rascó el lunar del rostro de nuevo—. Pero si insistes, pues… vamos.

Kanan no pudo evitar reírse de lo cómico que le parecía todo, pero más que nada, su novia le inspiró ternura. Eran pocas las veces en que dejaba ver ese lado infantil e ilusionado que también amaba de ella.

Llegaron a la sala y Kanan apreció los gestos de Dia, la chica parecía como un lindo cachorro emocionado.

—¿De quién son todos estos regalos? —preguntó Dia con brillo en la mirada como si quisiera que fueran todos de ella.

—Pues… dejame ver —Kanan se sentó en el suelo y empezó a revisar los paquetes pero algo llamó su atención—. Mira —señalo al vaso y plato vacío que coloco la noche anterior—, a Santa le gusto mi ofrenda.

—Si, eso veo —Dia lo miró pero en ese momento no es lo que le interesaba—. No puedo creer que en verdad estuvo aquí, él no existe.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Lo estuvo! ¡Mira todos estos regalos —señalo al montón de presentes debajo del árbol de navidad—. Este es tuyo —le pasó una caja que Dia recibió contenta—. ¡Oh mira! Este es mio, de papá umm… estos dos son tuyos tambien —le pasó otro par de cajas que recibió igualmente emocionada—, estos míos —separó sus regalos—, estos son para la familia y este ultimo es de papá —concluyó separandolos todos.

—Pero… ¿quién nos está regalando todas estas cosas? ¿por qué son tantos regalos? —cuestionó Dia consternada—. ¿Realmente es Santa?

—Es la magia de la navidad Dia, no la cuestiones y solo gózalo —respondió Kanan divertida abriendo sus paquetes emocionada rompiendo las envolturas.

—Si sabes que ese gordito panzón no existe, ¿verdad? —Dia se sentó a un lado de Kanan para leer la verdad en su mirada.

—¿Crees que fue Santa? —le devolvió la pregunta Kanan sin dejar de realizar su actividad.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No no, te estoy diciendo que eso no existe, ¿por qué pensaría que Santa nos trajo regalos? —se defendió aunque su nerviosismo la delataba con facilidad.

—Esa es la magia de la navidad —empezó a explicar Kanan—. Creer que lo imposible puede suceder —se puso de pie y abrazó a Dia por la espalda. —Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas —le dijo al oído.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Dia, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo. Con tanto ruido, habían despertado al padre de Kanan.

—Veo que son madrugadoras —dijo el hombre divertido al ver a las chicas abrazadas a un lado del árbol. Esa era sin duda, su imagen favorita de la navidad, ver a su hija feliz en compañía de la chica que amaba hacía que valiera toda la pena del mundo luchar contra los Kurosawa.

—Dia estaba impaciente papá, al parecer quería ser la primera en abrir los regalos —la picó Kanan en el cachete, ganándose una queja de Dia.

—Entonces continúen, apenas y llegué a tiempo para ver su cara de emoción —respondió el hombre sentándose en el piso junto a ellas como quien contempla la más bella imagen de su vida en pijama.

Kanan abrió rápidamente uno de los paquetes, y de su interior encontró ropas en color rojo brillante, con decoraciones blancas en las orillas y un cinturón negro con una hebilla enorme.

—¡Es el traje! ¡Por fin llegó! —Kanan se puso de pie emocionada para estirar su regalo y mostrarlo a todos.

Una bonita falda en color rojo acompañada por un chaleco con incrustaciones doradas y blancas se extendieron frente a ella.

Era un traje de Santa Claus adaptado para su novia y aunque se le hacía divertida la idea, recordó su propio adelanto del regalo, y entonces se apresuró a abrir su paquete, quería saber qué era.

Encontró unas largas y llamativas mallas rayadas en color verde y blanco, acompañadas de una blusa y una falda de color verde y un chaleco que completaba el traje.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —preguntó Dia sin comprender el significado del extraño regalo.

—¡Es navidad Dia! Vamos a celebrarlo como tal —expresó Kanan emocionada bailando con su traje por la sala.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando tú eres el gordito chistoso, el mío… el mío sólo es el traje del duende feo que lo acompaña y nadie quiere —hizo un puchero y el papá de Kanan empezó a reír con fuerza.

—¡Claro que no! —le discutió Kanan—. Él es quien está detrás de todo, Santa solo es quien da la cara pero el trabajo lo hacen los duendes. Ellos fabrican los juguetes y los empacan, además acompañan a Santa para poder entregarlos a tiempo junto con los renos.

—Bueno si, podría ser peor —suspiró alzando una ceja—. Podría ser un reno.

—Pero eres la presidenta del consejo de alumnos que es casi lo mismo al duende —la molestó y como recompensa Dia le aventó a la cara el chaleco de su traje.

—Bueno chicas, viendo que todo ha sido un éxito, ¿podemos continuar con los regalos? —dijo entre risas el hombre mayor.

—Aún no he traido los míos —dijo Dia poniendose de pie, llevándose con ella su traje verde.

Los cuchicheos de Kanan y su padre se podían escuchar hasta su habitación pero prefirió ignorarlos, que entre más importancia le diera seguramente la molestarían más. Tomó sus regalos y los llevó de nuevo a la sala.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos que poner los regalos bajo el árbol? —le preguntó a Kanan por lo bajo una vez se posicionó sentada a su lado.

—Porque era una sorpresa, quería ver tu cara de emoción —respondió su novia divertida—. Ya deja de refunfuñar y disfruta. ¡Es hora de abrir el regalo familiar!

—¿Qué es el regalo familiar? —parpadeo varias veces extrañada y el papá de Kanan se apresuró a contestar.

—El regalo familiar es algo que Santa —el hombre les guiño el ojo para que le siguieran la corriente—, nos deja a todos, como familia para demostrarnos que somos unidos y amamos a cada miembro de ella.

—¡Oh! —las costumbres de la familia Matsuura eran sin duda complicadas para Dia—. Ya veo…

—Haz los honores —el hombre le entregó la gran caja para que Dia se encargara de abrirla.

—¡Eh! ¿Yo? —ambos Matsuura la vieron inclinando la cabeza y diciéndole que continuara.

Con algo de reticencia Dia tomó la caja y la abrió con el mismo cuidado con el que había abierto los demás regalos. El regalo resultó ser un equipo de karaoke casero, lo cual emocionó muchísimo a Kanan y claro Dia tuvo que fingir un poco tambien que no estaba tan emocionada cuando en realidad si lo estaba pero su orgullo no le dejaba demostrarlo. Amaba a las idols y un karaoke era la excusa perfecta para cantar sus canciones, algo que no podía hacer en casa a riesgo de ganarse una reprimenda de su madre.

Todos recibieron diversos regalos, desde ropa, gorros, bufandas, algunas bromas que Kanan puso para Dia como ropa interior, que sólo la hicieron ganarse un buen golpe y muchas risas de papá Matsuura.

Cuando terminaron de abrir los regalos, Dia y Kanan se encargaron de preparar la comida mientras el hombre instalaba el karaoke y demás cosas para la reunión familiar. Comieron en medio de pláticas y risas. Todo era tan cálido, que por un minuto, Dia olvidó lo mal que lo había estado pasando en los últimos meses y la herida en su corazón que habían dejado sus padres empezaba a sentirse un poco menos dolorosa. Tal era la calidez de ese hogar que no tenía palabras para describir lo agradecida que estaba.

—Es hora —dijo Kanan levantándose de golpe de su silla cuando terminaron de comer.

—¿Eh? ¿Hora de qué? —preguntó Dia sin saber a qué se refería, que más había en las tradiciones de la familia.

—De que empecemos a celebrar —respondió Kanan emocionada.

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho, ya comimos y abrim… —Kanan no esperó a que Dia terminara de hablar y la jaló para llevarla prácticamente arrastrando hasta su habitación, con las risas de fondo de su padre.

—¡Nos vamos a poner los trajes de navidad! —le dijo Kanan dejándola en la puerta de su habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Dia exaltada, ni loca iba a usar ese traje extravagante.

—¿Entonces cuando creíste que los usaríamos? ¡Son para navidad por supuesto! —la cara de Dia era un auténtico poema, su cerebro había hecho un cortocircuito.

No había forma de que ella fuera a ponerse ese ridículo disfraz, pero mientras trataba de hilar su negación, Kanan fue rápidamente a la sala por los regalos y regresó empujándola dentro de su habitación con las ropas y todo.

—Póntelo y te veo en la sala en un momento, ¿está bien? —le dió un beso rápido y cerró su puerta.

" _¿Pero es que esta familia está loca?"_ pensó Dia con pesar. " _No conocen la decencia"_ concluyó. Aun si la idea era simplemente ridícula, sus modales no le dejaban desairar al hombre que le había dado el regalo, porque claro, estaba más que convencida que los regalos eran obra del papá de Kanan. Por que ni su pequeña hermana Ruby creía que Santa era real. " _¿Cierto?_ _Porque no era Santa, no podía ser. Pero, ¿Y si sí era?"_ Dudó por un segundo antes de golpear sus cachetes para quitarse esas ideas de la mente.

—Que cosas estoy pensando… debe ser ese —olisqueó alrededor—, penetrante y omnipresente aroma navideño que nos rodea. Ya estoy volviéndome loca igual que ellos.

Convencida de su argumento y con bastante reticencia, se colocó el traje de duende. A pesar de ser un traje verde demasiado llamativo, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo y sonreir modelando su disfraz, lo que causó tremenda carcajada proveniente de la puerta.

—Veo que te gustó tu regalo —era Kanan que había estado observándola sin decir nada.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No viste nada! ¡No hice nada! —Dia estaba completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas y Kanan solo atinó a abrazarla y reírse un poco más con ella entre sus brazos.

—Si de algo te sirve, te ves absolutamente adorable —le dijo antes de soltarla dándole un beso leve en la nariz.

—Eres una persona horrible… —se quejó Dia aún avergonzada.

—Pero soy tu persona horrible —concluyó Kanan todavía entre risas.

Contrario a su traje verde con motivos navideños y medias feas, el traje de Kanan era en una palabra… "sexy". La falda le quedaba muy bien y todo parecía que había sido hecho a la medida.

—Como es que tu traje se te ve endemoniadamente bien y el mio… —mostró sus mallas verdes rayadas—, bueno, el mío se ve terrible.

—¡Ah! Eso es porque el mío está hecho a la medida, yo lo encargué —confesó Kanan guiñandole un ojo.

—¿Y el mío? —preguntó Dia extrañada y haciendo un mohín.

—También —informó Kanan pasando sus manos por sus curvas—, yo tomé la medida.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación antes de que Dia se fuera sobre ella riñendole.

—Eres una… ¡Kanan! —le gritó y salió tras ella corriendo ambas por la casa a las grandes risas.

Después de sentir tanta reticencia a unirse a la celebración Matsuura de la navidad, Dia terminó pasando una de las mejores navidades de su vida. Tomaron fotos prácticamente por toda la casa actuando diversas y muy cómicas situaciones que los tenía literalmente doblados de la risa. Después hicieron una especie de competencia en el karaoke en la que el ganador era el que peor cantara y terminó siendo Kanan la que se llevó la corona después de ser votada por unanimidad por los otros dos que se tapaban los oídos con cada gallito que salió de su garganta. Finalizaron la fiesta compartiendo algunos villancicos entre los tres.

Estaban a punto de empezar a limpiar el desastre que dejaron atrás cuando Matsuura-dono recibió una llamada de los muelles, informándole que habían tenido un problema con un barco de carga y que debía encargarse de ello de inmediato. Por lo que tuvo que salir de casa. Al final Dia y Kanan se quedaron a cargo de la limpieza mientras el hombre volvía.

—¿Te gustaron tus regalos? —preguntó Kanan mientras recogían lo último de la basura.

—Si, son muy bellos —respondió Dia con una amplia sonrisa.

—Veo que le tomaste cariño a tu traje de duende —dijo Kanan burlonamente picándole las costillas.

—¡Kanan! —se quejó Dia en medio de un ataque de cosquillas—. Ya ya… no puedo reír más… me duele demasiado —pidió suplicante tratando de alejarse de los insistentes ataques de su novia.

—¡Oh vamos! —la abrazó con fuerza—. Solo quiero estar más cerca de ti —le dijo al oído pasando sus dientes por el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Kanan… —advirtió Dia—. Tenemos que limpiar… —dijo tratando de separar a su novia que ya buscaba plantarle un beso acorralandola.

—Ya lo hicimos —le dijo dando una sugerente mordida en la oreja pasando su lengua después—, es tiempo de encargarnos de otros asuntos.

—Pero… aún falta... no nos dará tiempo —argumentó Dia débilmente.

—Vamos Dia, hemos hecho milagros con menos tiradero que este —las manos de Kanan empezaron a desabotonar el chaleco metiendo la mano debajo de la blusa de Dia que dió un respingo al sentir sus dedos fríos.

La lucha de Dia por no hacer algo incorrecto era claramente una derrota porque Kanan conocía muy bien cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y no dudaba en empujarlos con gran eficacia para convencerla.

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo, la que hace los milagros con eso soy yo... —se burló Dia siguiendo el juego de Kanan y aceptando sus avances sin poner más resistencia.

—¿Segura? —Kanan retiró sus avances y sacó las manos bajo la ropa de Dia—. Creo que es hora que te demuestre uno que otro milagro que puedo realizar —le guiñó el ojo seductoramente haciéndose hacia atrás.

—No… espera —la detuvo Dia agarrándola del saco rojo—. No es correcto Kanan, tu padre me acogió bajo su techo y si hacemos eso… esto… ya sabes —dijo nerviosa negando pero haciendo lo contrario a sus palabras—, es como… una falta de respeto.

—Creo que puede vivir con ello —tomo las manos de Dia llevándola consigo—, en cambio, yo siento que moriré si tengo que esperar más tiempo para estar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —Dia se sonrojó dejándose llevar—, emm… bueno… si lo pones así… supongo que…

Kanan no esperó a que Dia terminara su debate moral que realmente no estaba yendo a ningún sitio, la guió hasta su habitación sin tanto problema. Se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta con llave aunque si su padre regresaba, no necesitaría entrar a la habitación para saber lo que estaban haciendo, aunque eso, por alguna razón, hacía que fuera mucho más excitante para ambas.

—Kanan… —le susurro con voz ronca dejando que la chica le retirará el chaleco y terminará de quitarle la blusa—, eres un Santa travieso.

—Es parte de mi encanto —respondió pasando su boca por su cuello mordiendo apenas en un toque de sus dientes—. Este Santa hará que disfrutes la Navidad. ¡Ho ho ho! —de rió con una mezcla de voz grave y mirada lasciva.

—¡Eres una idiota! —ambas se echaron a reír tan fuerte que Dia se tuvo que sentar en la cama doblada de la risa—. ¡Mataste el momento!

—¡Oye! —se quejó haciendo un mohín—. Aún no termino, este Santa te hará un striptease.

Dia continuo riendo y Kanan se sintió satisfecha de hacer que por un instante su novia se olvidará de todo y solo su linda sonrisa fuera lo que resonara en toda la habitación, aunque no era lo único que quería que se escuchara.

—Preparate para esto —se colocó delante de Dia bailando ligeramente mientras de manera sugestiva iba retirando sus prendas tirandolas al suelo—. Santa te dará tu último regalo —se terminó quitando el pantalón.

—Podría acostumbrarme a este asunto de la Navidad si recibo este tipo de regalos —alcanzo a decir antes de que Kanan se echará sobre ella para sacarle la ropa que aún faltaba quitarle—. ¡Ahh! ¡Kanan!

—¿Te portaste bien Dia-chan? —dijo y Dia asintió conteniendo su risa—. Entonces vamos a darte tu regalo.

La beso mordiendo su labio en el proceso y Dia rodeo su cuello jugando con su cabello que soltó para dejarlo caer sobre ella. Una cascada de cabello azul cobalto se esparció por su rostro y hombros produciéndole cosquillas al contacto con su piel. Era la primera vez que estaban desnudas y la sensación de la tersa piel de Kanan sobre la suya era suficiente para hacerla sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Los suaves y delicados besos repartidos por su cuerpo solo hacían aumentar cada vez más esa intensa sensación. Era como estar entre nubes siendo mimada y amada como nunca antes. Kanan lo era todo para ella y ella quería ser todo para Kanan también.

Correspondió los besos con más besos y toques de sus yemas en la espalda de su amada. Le encantaba la manera en que se sentía su piel y los músculos debajo de ella. Arrastró ligeramente sus uñas cuando Kanan se apropió de su pecho y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—¡Te amo Kanan! —dijo con voz trémula alzándose un poco para aumentar el contacto de la boca de Kanan sobre sus senos.

—Te amo también Dia —delineó con su lengua la forma de su pezón para bajar a su vientre.

Un nuevo gemido salió de su boca y sintió el calor aumentar en todo su cuerpo, seguramente tenía la cara roja, se dijo a si misma. Era bastante vergonzoso su comportamiento pero aún así no le importaba del todo.

No le importaba si su padre decía que estaba mal, que su madre le dijera que era una persona despreciable o que su hermana menor temblara de miedo sin saber porque discutían y lloraba en un rincón viendo cómo tomada de la mano de Kanan les gritaba que haría lo que fuera por ser feliz porque se asfixiaba en esa casa llena de reglas tan pesadas que si seguía en ella moriría sin remedio.

Quería vivir, quería amar, quería ser libre, no ser más una Kurosawa y ahora… sentía que podía serlo. Sólo ser ella, simple, sólo ser Dia.

Dejar que las manos de Kanan la acariciaran cuando ella quisiera, que los besos de Kanan solo fueran suyos, que Kanan le expresara su amor y ella poder responderle del mismo modo.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Kanan separó sus piernas y dándole una rápida mirada a esos ojos púrpura le permitió continuar.

No estaba lista, al menos no esperaba que eso pasará en ese momento pero Kanan era tan amable y considerada que apartó a un lado sus demonios internos para disfrutar del toque de su lengua contra su intimidad.

Sujeto sus cabellos que ahora estaban esparcidos por sus caderas y enterró sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo empujando para aumentar el contacto. Era nuevo, excitante y creía que caería de un precipicio en cualquier instante. Estaba yendo muy alto en el cielo, anhelando tocar el sol brillante y radiante de calidez. Se sentía Ícaro volando con sus propias alas acercándose cada vez más al astro rey.

Gimió tanto y tan duro que su garganta se volvió ronca de placer. Sólo quería prolongar más ese lapso, ese tiempo juntas y vivir con ella toda su vida en esa casa, siendo un miembro más de esa familia, teniendo un lugar a donde llegar y ser feliz.

Kanan fue más rápido y no solo eso, había introducido un dedo y luego otro yendo en un compás de vaivén tocando el interior de su cuerpo, llegando hasta lo profundo de su corazón.

—¡Te amo Kanan! —pronunció por encima de su excitación en el clímax de sus emociones—. ¡Te amo tanto!

El ritmo se volvió cadencioso a la par de las caderas de Dia que se detuvieron en el punto álgido. Arqueó su espalda enterrando sus manos en la cama para sostenerse de algo porque sentía que estaba cayendo sin remedio. Como Ícaro cuando sus alas se derritieron bajo el calor del sol, feliz de haber intentado y dejado que los rayos del sol la rodearan, porque Kanan era su sol y ella la amaba por eso.

* * *

—Gracias —dijo Dia afianzándose al abrazo de Kanan quien la miraba extrañada.

—¿Por el mejor sexo de tu vida? —preguntó Kanan con suficiencia, orgullosa de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

—Eso… —Dia se escondió bajo el pecho de Kanan—, bueno, si ha sido el mejor hasta ahora —recalcó la última palabra para picar a Kanan quien levantó la ceja fingiendo sorpresa—, pero yo me refería a todo lo que pasó hoy, la fiesta, los regalos, la compañía —suspiró—. Han sido unas semanas muy difíciles, desde que salí de casa y es justo hasta el día de hoy que siento que tengo un hogar al que pertenezco y es gracias a ustedes —levantó la cara para besar a Kanan probando su propio sabor pero no le importó—. Si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera hecho…

Kanan correspondió su beso y la abrazó con más fuerza pegando su cuerpo desnudo disfrutando de la sensación.

—Esta también ha sido una Navidad muy especial para mí y es gracias a que estás conmigo —Kanan empezó a dar suaves caricias en su espalda dejando pequeños besos en su hombro—. Te amo Dia y no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas, porque antes de ser amantes tú eres mi mejor amiga.

—Y tú eres la mía Kanan, te amo —la besó con dulzura queriendo mostrarle su enorme agradecimiento—, gracias por estar conmigo.

Se besaron con intensidad dejando en ese beso sus sentimientos de amor mutuo y sincero. Ese amor que las mantenía unidas luchando contra todos. Eran solo ellas dos contra el mundo, bueno casi, oyeron un ruido en la puerta de la casa que las alertó. Habían dedicado toda su atención a amarse que simplemente habían olvidado por completo que estaban haciendo algo que probablemente les haría merecedoras a un castigo de por vida, cosa que poco les importaba, lo importante era que estaban juntas disfrutando de su amor y por el momento eso era suficiente para ambas.

—¡Papá! —gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo a vestirse.

~•~


End file.
